


The Package

by WarriorKat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/M, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorKat/pseuds/WarriorKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anoning for the SNK Kink Meme. Anon asked for Mikasa pegging Eren with some comforts and hand holding. This was my first time doing a kink meme fill and my first time publishing anything NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

It was like Christmas when the box finally arrived in the mail from Dildo Factory.com. Eren had to use every fiber of self control in his body to resist opening in before Mikasa came home from work. To help keep his hands off the delicious new toy, he occupied himself with showering and then stretching out his ass hole in preparation. It was supposed to be the largest they'd ordered yet and the sooner he was ready, the sooner Mikasa would be pounding it into him.

Mikasa came home two hours later to find Eren sprawled on the couch staring at the package with two fingers in his ass. He quivered and mewled when she stood over him.

“You started the party without me,” she purred. She slid her fingers along one of his shins up to his knee. “I guess I'd better catch up.” Mikasa then disappeared down the short hall to their bedroom to fetch the strap on harness.

She returned, naked except for said harness, to find that Eren was up to three fingers but still hadn't touched the package. Mikasa grabbed it, sat on the couch beside him, and tore into it. It was majestic black silicone and enormous. Eren licked his lips and groaned just at the sight.

“Are you sure you can take this?” She asked. “It makes a great trophy dildo if it's too much.” Eren shook his head vigorously.

“I want your cock, Mi. Fill me up.” He grinned, then moaned as he slid a fourth finger into his puckered hole. Then he mewled again. Mikasa swallowed thickly. She couldn't resist that.

After several more minutes of finagling and stretching, Eren was opened up enough to fit all five of his fingers. He deemed himself ready for the massive fake cock and watched hungrily as Mikasa poured a liberal amount of lube onto its head. It glistened temptingly in the soft lights of their apartment.

Eren knew he would love it the moment the head slipped in past his stretched opening. It was snug but wonderful. He reached up to grip at Mikasa's upper arms while she inched deeper and deeper with shallow thrusts. In minutes it was rubbing his prostate. Eren almost screamed. Mikasa stilled her hips.

“Don't stop!” Eren begged as he wrapped her arms around her. “It's so good, keep going!”

Persuaded, Mikasa obliged. She continued the deepening thrusts and even took hold of his erect cock to tug and stroke it for him. It was wonderful, it was amazing, it was filling, it was blinding it was so much.. too much-!

The next thing Eren knew sobs were escaping him and making it hard to moan and hard to breathe. His eyes stung and his cheeks were wet. A warm hand touched his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Mikasa's just inches from his.

“Breathe Eren,” she whispered. Then she kissed the tip of his nose. “Do you want me to pull out?” Again he shook head. “Then we'll take a break.”

Mikasa stopped moving her hips and instead kissed his forehead from temple to temple. Then his cheeks and across his nose and down until she'd covered every inch of his face. She saved the lips for last. By the time she was done, Eren was breathing normally and everything felt amazing again.

“Hold my hand,” Mikasa suggested, and slid one of hers into one of his. “Are you ready?”

This time Eren nodded, and after a moment Mikasa picked up the pace again. She was slow, bucking in and out as tenderly as if it were their first time again. It built from there into hard and fast lovemaking with Eren turning into a screaming puddle of delight below her. 

Their hands stayed entwined even through Eren's harsh, messy orgasm. Fluid spurted across his stomach and onto the underside of Mikasa's breasts. She pressed in only a few more times after to milk his prostate completely. Eren loved every minute of it. 

Then he was motionless save for the heaving of his chest and the grin spreading across his face.

Mikasa, also panting, wiggled her way in between him and the back of the couch to give her an optimal position for spooning. She was the big spoon of course.

“Did you... cum?” Eren asked after he'd caught his breath enough to speak. Mikasa gave a chuckling purr behind him.

“No. Did you want to fix that?”

“I'll see what I can do,” he said with a cheeky smirk.


End file.
